Fuerte
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Ya no había necesidad de que alguien la protegiera. Tenía en su poder las 12 llaves doradas. Ella ya era invencible. Nadie podía pararla.


_**Proteger**_

_**Por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son mios, son de Hiro Mashima-sama<p>

* * *

><p>Antes de leer:<p>

_Recuerdos en cursiva_

**ALERTA POSIBLE SPOILER!**

* * *

><p><em>-Ahora que tienes las doce llaves, ¿Qué harás?<em>

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del mago estelar antes de ser llevado ante el consejo mágico.

En la última misión del equipo más fuerte del gremio Fairy Tail, uno de los integrantes de los maleantes tenía en su poder llaves estelares. Tenía las últimas que le faltaban a Lucy. Ella noto como eran maltratados y abusados, por los que al final de la batalla ella les ofreció ser sus amigos. Ellos aceptaron con gusto.

Lucy estaba algo incomoda en su casa. La batalla con ese mago, la había dejado pensativa. Y más con sus últimas palabras antes de ser llevado ante la justicia.

_-¿Qué piensas hacer Lucy-chan?_

_La lluvia caía sin cesar, mojando a todos. Sin embargo ella miraba seria a aquella persona que estaba a punto de abordar una carroza. De seguro se dirigía a la prisión mágica. Su sonrisa maliciosa seguía en su rostro aun sabiendo su destino._

_-Sabes Lucy-chan, ahora serás la maga estelar más buscada de todo el mundo – dijo sombrío – no habrá nadie que no te conozca. Si antes tu apellido era un peligro, ahora lo es tu magia._

_Los hombres del consejo mágico empujaron con más fuerza al hombre metiéndolo a la carroza y cerrando las puertas. Puede que ya no se viera su sonrisa, pero ella sabía que aun la tenía en su rostro._

-¡Bah! – Grito – De que me preocupo, si soy tan poderosa como dice ese, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse

Se levanto, he hizo unos estiramientos. Luego se fue al baño a tomar una relajante ducha. El agua siempre podía borrar las angustias. Ya más relajada, fue a su armario y busco lo que debía ponerse el día de hoy. Ese día, Fairy Tail se encontraba cerrado, no recibirían misiones y tampoco las harían. Mejor para ella, podría escribir un poco más de su novela. Se puso algo ligero, un short blanco y un polo de tiritas negro que en su pecho decía Lucky en blanco. No tenía ganas de vestirse con la ropa de moda.

Volvió a estirarse y fue a la sala, antes de entrar miro por ambos lados. No había señal de ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo. Suspiro aliviada, escribiría en paz. Se dirigió directo al escritorio, en el había un montón de hojas acumuladas, algunas con tachones y otras con una gran "x" en ellas. Cogió una hoja en limpio y comenzó a escribir. Primero puso un montón de ideas en ellas, no tenían sentido, pero de esta manera lograba ellas se unieran y formaran algo increíble.

Sin embargo la lluvia de ideas nunca apareció. Giro un poco su rostro y no vio absolutamente nada. Se sentía sola.

-.-.-.-.-

Suspiro, había estado por más de 4 horas sentada en ese lugar y no se le había ocurrido absolutamente nada para escribir en su novela. Se froto el estomago que desde hace un buen rato había estado haciendo ruidos. Se paro y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba segura que tenia aunque sea algún bocadillo en su alacena. Sin embargo estaba vacía.

-Oh rayos…

En los últimos días, había pasado el tiempo en el gremio y realizaba misiones, por lo que se olvido de ir a comprar algo para comer. Encontró una manzana, lastima por ella, ya que se la tuvo que comer para calmar su estomago. Tomo lo que sobro del pago mensual de su casa y salió a comprar.

-¡Ábrete, Puerta del Canis Minor! ¡Plue!

Una destellante luz cegó a las personas a su alrededor.

-¡Bien Plue, hagamos las compras! – grito alzando su brazo

El canis alzo su brazo de igual manera que su dueña. Ambos comenzaron a caminaron en dirección al mercado de Magnolia. En el trayecto Lucy no pudo resistirse a quedarse pegada a varias vitrinas de ropa. Sin embargo, el dinero era escaso. No sabía cuando más lo necesitaría.

-Ella es – dijo una voz en las sombras

-Si la matamos, podemos vender esas llaves a un buen precio – dijo su compañero

-Sera sencillo y más si es una mujer

-.-.-.-.-

Lucy caminaba, tarareando una canción que se le había pegado, con Plue a su lado. El pequeño canis llevaba entre sus brazos una bolsa de cartón con varias cosas, aunque en menor número que Lucy.

-Plue, ¿Qué crees que debamos comer? – Le pregunto – Tenemos comida como para dos semanas

Las calles de esa zona no estaban vacías, pero tampoco estaban llenas. No obstante sintió como alguien le seguía el paso.

-Oye Plue – lo llamo - ¿Una carrera?

Caminaron mucho más rápido, casi corriendo. Los pasos que la seguían, también aceleraron su paso. Lucy, inconsciente, giro en una esquina que no era la indicada para llegar a casa, ya que conducía a un callejón sin salida. Al intentar regresar un hombre alto y de tez morena apareció en su camino, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y muy siniestra.

-¡¿Quién eres y que quieres? – grito

El hombre le brindo una risa sombría. Lucy, harta, cogió su llavero con la llave de leo entre sus manos. No obstante algo cayó del cielo tomando su muñeca y deteniendo la invocación.

-Se una buena niña y entréganos tus llaves

**_Si antes tu apellido era un peligro, ahora lo es tu magia._**

No pudo evitar recordar las últimas palabras de aquel hombre. Su rostro mostraba lo asustada que estaba. Plue lo noto y como todo can, salto al auxilio de su ama. Mordió a aquel hombre que sostenía de la muñeca a Lucy.

-¡Ahh! – Grito - ¡Pero qué demonios es esto!

Aquel hombre tomo del cuello a Plue y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-¡Plue!

El pobre canis, al recibir el golpe, desapareció de un _puf_. Lucy estaba desprotegida.

**_¿Qué piensas hacer Lucy-chan?_**

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, por la adrenalina. Levanto su brazo con la misma llave, sin embargo en su garganta se había formado alguna especie de nudo que le evitaba que las palabras salieran correctamente.

-Vamos entrégamelas – dijo el hombre acercándose más a ella

-A…

-¡ENTREGAMELAS!

-¡AYUDENME! – grito con todas sus fuerzas

Un grito ensordecedor fue lo único que escucho. La bolsa de comida había caído al suelo desparramándose a su alrededor. Sus manos tapaban su rostro, para evitar ver lo que vendría. Pero nunca llego. Se quito las manos del rostro y ahí lo vio. Parado triunfante. Se giro hacia donde estaba ella.

-Oe Lucy – la llamo – No entiendo como no pudiste con esos tíos, eran unos debiluchos

-¡Aye! – le siguió la bola de pelos azul

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, una tras otra. Natsu Dragneel, ese era el nombre de su salvador, su compañero, quien podía confiar su vida.

-¡Oe! – se alarmo - ¡¿Por qué lloras?

Ella balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, que ninguno de los dos entendía. Natsu se acerco un poco más a ella, sin percatarse que había un montón de comida a su alrededor, y piso por casualidad una manzana. Se agacho y tomo un pote de ramen instantáneo. Camino hacia ella y le extendió el ramen. Ella miro el ramen y luego a Natsu. Las lágrimas caían con más fluidez de sus ojos. Sin previo lo abrazo ocultando las lágrimas en su torso. Natsu intentaba consolarla con palabras que no tenían mucho que ver con el tema y Happy lo intentaba también, recogiendo toda la comida desparramada a su alrededor.

**_¿Qué piensas hacer Lucy-chan?_**

La respuesta era mucho más que simple. Se volvería cada día mucho más fuerte, tanto en espíritu como en físico.

**_Si antes tu apellido era un peligro, ahora lo es tu magia._**

Lo sabía. Estaba consciente que su apellido era un peligro, sin embargo tenía amigos que la apoyarían en todo momento difícil y que la protegerían en todo momento que sea necesario. Era por ello que debía hacerse más fuerte, para protegerse a sí misma y proteger a su nueva familia, Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Se suponia que iba a ser un NaLu con <em>xxx <em>pero me salio asi, realmente no me quejo. Siento que me salio con el corazon. Si no me equivoco es la primera vez que escribo algo asi. Lo que podria pasar en un futuro Fairy Tail, cuando Lucy tenga ya las doce llaves.

Como siempre el final siempre se puede mejorar, aunque realmente lo que me refastidia es el titulo. Estuve todo un dia pensando en un bendito titulo, me fui a pasear por todos lados, para ver si mi musa venia. Sin embargo la vil musa se fue y no me dejo una nota, avisandome cuando regresaria. Estaba muy contenta por que realmente le habia puesto mucho esfuerzo en este fic y no queria esperar. Mande al demonio a mi musa y puse el primer titulo que se me cruzo a la mente, claro tenia que ver algo que ver con la historia.

Realmente espero les haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por leer.

**Naomi-chian**


End file.
